Hate That I Love You
by JadelynWowWest
Summary: Jade Meet Beck. Beck Meet Jade. Beck Immediately falls for Jade as soon as they meet, but the closer he gets, the further away Jade pushes him. Can he get close enough to the cold hearted girl to show her how he feels? Will she reutrn the feelings?


**Hi guys, this is my first story, so be gentle please! It might seem a bit sappy, but I'm a Jori and Bade fan, so, enjoy, and leave me reviews of a couple you want me to write about next! I can do; Candre, Cori, Tandre, Jori, Bade, Cabbie, and that's all I could think of at the moment, so have fun! :D**

Victorious – Bade

**Chapter 1**

**Jade's POV**

I strolled into Hollywood Arts High School slowly. I was beyond late, but I didn't really care. My new friends would know me enough by now to realise that I'm not a morning person.

We were only a few weeks into our time at Hollywood Arts High School.

I came to Sikowitz's class, and barged in through the door, sitting in a seat in between Cat, the perky red head, and Beck, the laid-back cool guy. Andre, Robbie and Tori sat in the front row. Sikowitz either didn't notice that I was late, or just didn't care. "Hey" Beck greeted me in a whisper, and I gave him a sort of smile, although, I didn't smile often. "Hello Jade!" Cat greeted me a bit loudly, and I gave her a sarcastic grin, although she didn't see it was fake.

"Jade, thank you for joining us, could you tell us what music videos are all about?" he babbled and laid down on the stage with a coconut pressed to his mouth. "Uh sure, well, a music video is a video clip created to fit with the song that is sung. Sometimes it's dramatic, sometimes it's weird, and sometimes it's sweet" I explained as best as I could. "Wonderful!" Sikowitz burst out, and jumped up, pacing back and forth on the small stage. "I, me, YOU! Are going to create a music video to fit with a song that two students will choose... Beck! Choose a partner!" Sikowitz explained, and pointed at Beck. "Uh, Jade" I felt secretly glad he had chosen me, we had only just met and he already trusted me, it made me smile – inside. "You and Jade will choose the song by Friday now get out of my classroom" He said, as the bell rang. He shot out of the window – yes, the window - just as fast as we piled out of the classroom. I walked around to my locker, and stuffed my acting workshop book inside it.

I didn't really have much else to do, so I just moved around the things inside my locker, until I heard somebody clearing their throat. I turned to my left and saw Beck leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hey" he said. "Hi" I said with no emotion in my voice. "Uh, thanks for picking me. What song shall we choose?" I thanked him, It wasn't like me, but this kid was alright, so I was trying my best. "I was thinking something intense... Dramatic, but not too lovey dovey" Beck chuckled, and I held back a laugh. "Yeah, sure, alright" I agreed, this guy seemed to know what he was talking about. "You know what... I think I have the perfect song" I thought aloud. "You're taking me home tonight" I told him with a mischievous smile on my face. "What?" he asked, shocked. "Not like that! To choose the song" I laughed at him, and hit him gently in the arm. "Meet me here, at the end of school" I told him, and walked off before he could say any more.

**Beck's POV**

After break with Jade, the day took forever to go by. I tried to sit by her at lunch, but Cat and Andre beat me to it. We all had group conversations, and Jade would occasionally look up at me and smile a mischievous grin. I was dying to know what the song she liked was, but all I got was smiles, and no hints.

I stood patiently by Jade's locker after school, waiting for her to show up. She came down the stairs a few minutes later. "Hey" I greeted her, "Oh hi" she replied, not noticing me at first. "You ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah sure, come on" she said, and I led her to my car.

There wasn't much talk on the way to my house, but it didn't seem awkward, it was just better that way.

My throat felt dry, so I stopped for coffee. "You want anything?" I asked her as we walked in Starbucks. "Sure, I'll get a vanilla latte" she said, and pulled out two bucks for the drink, "No,no, I'll pay" I told her, and she hesitated, but was polite, and put the money away.

Once we got to my house, I opened the door for her to jump out, ever the gentleman, and she smiled. I think she expected us to go inside the house, but when I led her up to my RV, she didn't speak, just gave me an interested smile, like she was trying to figure me out.

"Wow... this place is awesome" she breathed, and took a seat on the sofa. "Thanks" I chuckled. "And you live here?" she asked, her eyes searching the place, a small grin appeared on her face as she saw my wardrobe doors still open, and my boxers showing. "Yeah, I do" I said, and shut the wardrobe, blushing bright red.

I sat next to her on the sofa. "Pass me your laptop" she said, and I did so. Jade switched it on, and started typing a few songs I didn't know into VEVO. She didn't listen to any, just added them to the play list, and then finally after three or four songs were down, she clicked play.

We sat there listening. The final song was the best. It was 'Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna and Ne-Yo. "Definitely that one" I said as the pair stopped singing and the song came to an end. "Really? That was my original choice... It's like there's a fine line drawn between love and hate" she told me. "Exactly!" I agreed. "Well... we've got our song. I'll, uh, see you at school" she said, and got up to leave. "No!" I called after her, a bit to eagerly. She smiled at my wanting her to stay, and sat back down. "Ok, so what do you want to do?" she asked, a smirk coming over her face. "We could work out some moves for Cat to choreograph" I suggested. Cat was a brilliant dancer, and from what she told me, Jade was too. "Ok, so where do we begin?" she said, standing in the middle of the room. I stood behind her, "Well, let's play the song and improvise" I said, hitting the play key on my laptop, and the song began.

**Jade's POV**

The music began, soft and tranquil. Beck stood behind me, and when the first note was played, he placed his hands gently on my waist, and I gasped quietly at the sudden contact, but it felt nice.

He removed one hand, and took mine in his, lifting our hands above our heads, and letting them travel down the one side of my body.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and I shivered in delight. My back was pressed against his chest, and he took my hand and spun me out gently, and then back in, lifting me off of the ground for a moment.

I giggled a bit, and he smiled at me. The dance was a series of twists and turns, and as we got closer, my heart hit so hardly against my chest I could have swore he'd seen it.

I ended the song with a flourishing spin, but tripped over my heavy boots. Beck saw this, and I landed leaning back in his arms, like a damsel in distress. "That actually looked pretty good" he gasped, as we were both out of breath. We were so close together, I could have kissed him right there if I wanted to. Our bodies pressed up against each other, his warm breath on my face, his scent of wood-smoke. "You smell good" I murmured gently, not realising I was thinking aloud. He chuckled, and pulled me to stand upright, although he still had me against his chest. "That's a relief then" he made a joke of my embarrassing comment. I laughed with him, and I could swear we both leant in a little, almost close enough to kiss.

Once we realised what we were doing, we untangled ourselves, and took a step back. "You know, that fall actually worked pretty well, I think we should do it" he said, taking an apple from the fruit bowl, both of us pretending that we hadn't almost kissed. "Alright, we will. We can tell Sikowitz what we've got on Friday"

That night I lay in bed thinking about one person. Beck. He was so amazing. So romantic. Every time I closed my eyes, the image of us almost kissing haunted my mind, and for one moment, I wished I had kissed him. I bet I would still be there now if I had been brave enough to press my lips against his.

I shook these thoughts out of my head. I needed to focus on Hollywood Arts, not Beck. It was the start of my career, really, and I couldn't have some romantic, amazing laid-back cool guy ruin it for me.

When Friday _finally_ came, I was so excited to show everyone our song choice I could barely contain my cool, not-caring attitude. I think I broke the speed limit three times on the way to Hollywood Arts, and two out of three cameras caught me, I think. The third, the one closest to school, that was the one where I was going around 150MPH along the empty motorway at seven thirty AM. The third one did not catch me.

I sped into school, and saw that the halls were already buzzing with students. I tapped my fingers on my leg as I waited for the bell for first class to ring.

When it did, I was the first one there. Our class was meant to go to the black box so we could play the song for them, see what they thought , and they could begin to put some cool effects with it, or maybe practise some background dancing, or just find some cool clothes for all of us to wear during the recording.

I sat in a chair in the front row, and it turned out Beck was just as excited as me, as he came bursting through the door, taking the seat next to me. "You ready for this?" he asked as Cat, Andre, Tori and Robbie walked in. "Uhuh" I agreed, not nervous at all.

The class filled and Sikowitz burst in, full of energy. "Good Morning Students! Beck! Jade! Show us what you've got" the teacher wasted no time, and we stood on the stage.

Andre was playing the music, as he knew the song well, being a huge fan of Ne-Yo himself.

"We've put a few dance moves with it that we'll practise with Cat later, but for now this is our song, 'Hate That I love You' by Rihanna and Ne-Yo" I told everyone, then me and Beck sat back down.

Everybody seemed to love the song. I could practically see the cogs turning in Cat's mind of how she could get us to dance to this. Once it ended, everyone clapped, and Sikowitz said "It's perfect... It's like they're on the fine line between love and hate" he fathomed. "Get to work! This has to be done by next week, so we can film it for the Principal to see, and then we shall post it on The Slap!" He returned to his normal, crazy self.

Everybody started milling around, either finding props, sampling some effects, or looking through sacks of costumes. "This is going to be awesome" Beck said, as he stood next to me.

**Chapter 2**

**Jade's POV**

The next few days were a dizzy blur of, dancing, singing, and being pressed up against Beck. Not that I had a problem with any of these things.

"Ok so, you start off in love, then go into hate, you know like pulling away from each other's touch, then you go back into love, holding hands, dancing romantic. Basically we're just alternating between love and hate throughout the whole thing, and we end on love" she explained to me and beck as we stood on the stage. The rest of the class were scattered around the room, doing anything and everything they could to make this music video better.

"Ok, we got it" Beck said, and we ran through the entire dance again. Sikowitz complimented us on the moves at the end, which made Cat beam from ear to ear. "There is one more thing I would like you to put in it though" he said, twiddling his fingers as innocently as possible. "What?" I asked him, wondering what else he could possibly ask us to do when we were already doing so much. "A Kiss" he said. "As Cat said, you end on love, and kiss... nothing special, a stage kiss" Sikowitz explained. "Uh, ok" me and Beck mumbled something in reply.

**Beck's POV**

I stood in the Black Box theatre alone. It was midnight, and I couldn't sleep, so I had driven here in the hope that the janitor hadn't locked up yet.

My pleas where heard, as when I arrived the doors were open, and that was what brought me here. I clicked play on the remote, and Andre's recorded version of 'Hate That I Love You' began to play. I stood on the stage and listened, until I heard more than the song. The sound of footsteps came from behind me, and I swivelled to see Jade standing here, in the darkness with me.

We didn't say anything, we didn't need to. I pulled her into my arms, and began the dance. She didn't protest, and danced with me. Her black hair matched the darkness of the room. The only thing I could see were her electric blue eyes with fair skin, and the faint outline of her perfect body.

Jade twirled the way she had in my RV, changing the stumble into more of a graceful fall, ready for me to catch her. We stood there, in the moment, as the last word came. And I kissed her.

Her lips crushed against mine with passion. I pulled her upright and my hands travelled to her hips. A whimper of desire escaped from her lips as we kissed. I wanted her. I wanted her body up against mine. I wanted her to scream my name.

I needed her closer, and I dragged her by the hips so she was pressed against me. She went to wrap her arms around my neck, but hesitated, pulling away from our kiss, but staying in my arms. "It's okay... please... I need you" I cried out to her in a whisper. If I didn't have her I would die. She had to be in my life. "This isn't right" she pulled away from me completely, and I missed the feeling of her on me. "What?" I breathed in confusion. "I can't do this" she said, shaking her head. Jade grabbed her bag from the floor and ran out of the Black Box. I sped after her into the parking lot, but by the time I made it there, she was gone.

I was crushed. I was confused. I went home after she left, and I lay in bed, not able to sleep as her image haunted my mind, playing games with me. The morning rose slowly, and I stared out of the small RV window at the sun rising. I got up at five, and left for school at six. The secretary always opened up early, and I went in and sat in Sikowitz's classroom, where all of our class would be soon.

I sat, hours on end, until everybody began piling in – including Sikowitz. I wanted to talk to her so badly, to ask her why she had walked out, but she ignored me as she stalked past, taking a seat at the front with some strangers I didn't know. Andre sat beside me, asking constantly what was wrong. I just replied with "it's Jade".

Sikowitz droned on about how we could use what we learnt in the method acting lessons for the music video. All the while I stared at Jade.

I was the first one out of the door when the bell rang for break. Jade was the last. As she appeared in the doorway, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the janitor's closet, slamming the door behind her. "Beck? Ugh, what do you want?" she groaned, a fake distaste for me in her tone. "Answers!" I told her. She just stood looking at me. "Why did you walk out? What's not right? And why can't you do this?" I asked her, replaying the things she had said to me in my mind. "It's none of your business" she said, and turned to leave. I grabbed her wrist again, forcing her to stay. "It is my business and you know it. So give me answers" I begged her, taking her hands in mine. "You want answers? Fine" she began, "Beck... You're too good for me. You deserve better, you'd regret ever dating me and I just don't wanna fuck up your life more than I already have" she was almost crying now, and I could tell she hated it. "That's crazy! I don't deserve you, but I'm gonna be selfish for once and have you! I would be the luckiest guy in the world to have you! You're the most perfect person I have ever met, and... I love you" I told her. A single tear fell down her cheek at this, but it was a tear of joy. I pulled her closer to me, and put my lips against hers, ever so gently. She kissed back for a while, and made me pull her closer, until she realised she was going soft, and pulled away. "Beck... I'm sorry, but you're going to regret it" she cried, and reluctantly stepped away from me. Jade ran out of the closet, and this time, I didn't try to stop her. It didn't matter that she had left, I still wasn't giving up.

**Jade's POV**

It took every ounce of will power I had inside my body to force myself away from Beck. He had told me he loved me. I loved him back, but I knew I would break him. He was strongly built, and had a heart of gold – but I would snap it in two like a pencil.

I needed a distraction. Somebody I didn't really care about, not as much as Beck anyway, somebody I wasn't going to get serious with.

I walked out the door of Hollywood Arts the next day, Nick's hand in mine. I knew him from my Media Studies class, and knew he had secretly had the hots for me since the first day of school. I had asked him if he wanted to date the first thing this morning, and he had jumped at the chance. Nick was really good-looking, and had quite an interesting personality – but he was nothing compared to Beck. I mentally kicked myself for comparing them, and gave Nick a cheeky grin, which he responded to by chuckling.

We walked over to our group's table hand in hand, and then sat down next to Tori and Andre. Beck sat directly opposite me and Nick, with Robbie and Cat next to him. "Oh hi, Nick" Cat greeted him. Everyone at the table looked at her weirdly, and she explained, "Nick is in Jade and I's Media Studies class. He's a good friend" Nick smiled, "Hey guys" they all gave him hi's and what's up's and such greetings. All except Beck. "Nick and I are dating" I announced, keeping my eyes on Beck with a devilish grin. How could he come after me now when I was with somebody else? "So Nick. Do you love Jade?" Beck asked sourly, keeping his eyes on me the entire time. I could tell he was referring to him loving me, and proving that he would be better for me. Nick swallowed hard on his piece of pizza Cat had given him, looking at Beck. "Uh, well we just started dating" he said, slightly taken aback by Beck's question. "Well why are you dating if you're not in love?" he asked again, almost like he was interrogating the guy. "Beck! That's enough!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "Can I have a word with you... In _private_, please?" I asked him, putting on a fake sweet act. "I would _love_ to" he said standing up from the table, and putting emphasis on the word 'love'. I dragged him behind the Grub Truck, and crossed my arms over my chest. He looked completely smug, and it agitated me. When he realised I was waiting for him to say something, he spoke, "What?" acting completely innocent. "You know what!" I exclaimed, "Stop interrogating Nick!" I told him, getting more frustrated. "I'm not interrogating him! I was just asking some questions I was curious about" he said, still wearing that cute, smug look on his face. I mentally kicked myself (again) for noticing that. "Well, could you _not_?" I asked him, raising my voice on the word 'not'. "No!" he exclaimed, leaning against the back of the Grub Truck. "Why are you dating him?" he asked, immediately moving out of his position, and stepping closer to me. I should have pushed him away, but I couldn't muster up the strength to, so I continued on. "Because he is interesting, and cute" I made up some random excuse in my head. "Well that's great, but wouldn't you rather date some guy who is _in love with you_" he told me, referring to himself. He looked in my eyes and I looked back. I realised he could see right through my charade then. "You don't even think he's interesting... let alone cute" he chuckled in realisation, and our faces came really close then. "Beck... It would be better for both of us, if I just hated you" I sighed, and began walking back to the table. "You know, there's a fine line between love and hate, Jade!" he called after me, "No there's not" I called back. "Then how come you said it yourself?" he chuckled and I stopped in my tracks. And in that moment, he knew he had gotten the final word.

**Chapter 3**

**Beck's POV**

I pressed play on the remote and we started dancing – again. Sikowitz had insisted we get one more practise in before recording it and uploading it to The Slap.

Jade had been fine with coming here, although, when we were pressed against each other a glint of desire shone in her eyes, but she completely covered it up by rushing into the next move. "Whoa, stop" I said, and hit the pause button, throwing the remote down onto the chair. "What?" Jade asked me, not realising our moves were way ahead of the music. "We're rushing it, we're not in time with the music any more..." I told her, and she let out a sigh. "We're... Our Characters..." I corrected myself, "Are meant to love each other, then hate each other. Right now there's just hate" I told her. "Fine" she sighed, and restarted the song. The moves were a lot less rushed, and more precise, but she hesitated when it came to the kiss, and I leant in and just did it. I crushed her lips with mine, tasting her cherry flavoured lip gloss. We broke away from each other's hold, so we were separated, and stood in silence.

"It really is amazing, you know" I sighed. "Yeah, the moves fit great with the so-" before Jade could finish her sentence, I started my own, "Not the dance... Our relationship" I chuckled. "What about it?" she asked me, "One minute it's love, next it's hate. I _hate_ that" I told her. "Well, there's a fine line between love and hate" she laughed, quoting me _and _herself again. "Don't fool yourself. You love it as much as I do" she giggled, taking a seat in the chair nearest to her. I leant in, and she sat back, I was so close I could feel her breath on my face. "What I love, is how I make you nervous" I whispered, as I removed a lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She shivered in pleasure at my touch, but shook it off immediately. "I love that you tingle with excitement at my touch" I continued on, "I love how much you like it when we kiss, but pretend not to" I just kept going, never mind the consequences or snappy remarks I would get later. "I love how you pretend to like somebody else, because you don't like to face your true feelings... I love you, and I love that you hate me" I said, chuckling slightly at this. It looked like Jade was about to say something. "I... Don't hate you" she breathed, and avoided eye contact with me, staring at the floor. "I despise... that I adore you... And what I hate is... you know exactly what to do, so that I can't stay mad at you for too long... I can't stand... how much I need you... and, well... I hate that I love you" Jade told me how she felt, quoting lyrics from the song we would soon perform. Immediately after she finished talking, she kissed me gently, and then just left. I couldn't figure out what had just happened. Jade West had finally admitted she loved me... but then left me. I sat on a chair, and took a deep breath. I felt like the happiest, most confused guy in this world – and I loved it.

Where the heck was Jade? We were about to perform/record the song! A few teachers and parents sat in the audience, and I peeked out through the curtains that covered the stage, to see if Jade was out there. "Boo" A voice said behind me, and I swivelled around to see Jade standing in front of me, a smile on her face. I went to speak, but her voice overpowered mine, "You didn't think I'd miss it did you?" she said mischievously, and I couldn't help but smile.

The background dancers began getting into their positions, and we assumed this meant that the curtains were about to go up. We ran to our places, and I was beaming, which wouldn't look good through the hate parts, but it was no use, I couldn't stop smiling.

"The Students Of Hollywood Arts present to you, 'Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna and Ne-Yo" Sikowitz said into a microphone and pulled up the curtains. Immediately the song began playing, and the camera at the back of the audience began recording.

We moved perfectly, it wasn't rushed, and it wasn't too slow, it was just right. The crowd watched, transfixed with our dance, let alone Jade's beautiful singing. Our voices gelled together perfectly, her tone complimented mine, and mine complimented hers.

As the song was ending, Jade's spin made the audience's mouth's drop, it was beautiful, and when she fell into my arms, there was plenty of gasps at how beautiful it all looked.

What happened next wasn't _really_ planned for. The kiss came, and I pressed my lips against hers, but slowly, the world began to disappear around me. The only thing there was Jade, and I forgot there were about thirty people watching this, and it was being recorded. We stood upright but kept kissing, I placed my hands on her hips, and she ran her fingers through my hair. I was slightly aware of murmurs erupting in the audience, things like "Is that meant to happen?" and "Was that scripted?", but I honestly had no idea what they were talking about. "Pull the curtain!" Sikowitz shouted to Sinjin and his nerd buddies, and they did as they were asked. "Uh... sorry about that, um, they're teenagers! What can we say? Thank you and Goodnight" Sikowitz finished with a flourish.

I was still kissing Jade. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, and her mouth parted to give me entrance. I did the same, as Jade's tongue searched my mouth. "Hey!" Sikowitz shouted, he didn't seem angry, just shocked.

Everything came back, and I realised what had happened. Jade and I broke away from each other and turned to face Sikowitz. "Yes?" Jade asked extremely innocently. "What was all that?" he exclaimed, sticking his tongue out and waggling it around in the air. "Sorry" we both laughed. "I... We... got a bit carried away" I told him. "Yeah, could you do that in your own time please? Or just give me some warning when it's about to happen again" he said, placing his hand on his chest. I looked at Jade, a mischievous grin on both of our faces. "WARNING!" we both said, and began kissing again. Sikowitz ran in the opposite direction, and I broke off the kiss with Jade. "Can I ask you a question?" I said, "You just did" she laughed, "Ok can I ask you two questions?" I said again, realising after I had been tricked again. "You already have" she chuckled. "here's a hint: just ask me the question" she told me, our foreheads touching. "Alright, well, Why did you run off yesterday?" she gave me the answer straight forward, no games that the usual Jade would play. "I had to decide whether I wanted to screw up your life or not" she said. I laughed at this, "My life needs a bit of screwing. Anyway, my second question is, Jadelyn West, will you be my girlfriend?" I breathed. I knew it might have seemed pretty obvious after we had been making out on the stage a few minutes ago, but with Jade, you never really knew where you stood. "Of course" she whispered, and those two simple words, so small, were the sweetest thing I had ever heard her say. They were the words that would mean the most to me throughout my entire life. Was it possible to have favourite words? Well if it was, those were my two.

Jade came over mine that night, we sat in my RV, talked, kissed and watched random horror movies. "So..." Jade said, trying to sound seductive. I chuckled as she straddled my hips. "What's so funny?" she asked me, unbuttoning my shirt. "You sound like a five year old trying to seduce your teddy bear" I laughed lightly. "Is it working though?" she asked me, smiling that cheeky grin. "Absolutely" I said, pulling my shirt off, and pressing my lips to hers. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth, searching every inch of it. Jade pushed me down, so I was lying on my back on the couch. She clambered on top of me, and her hands ran over my chest, exploring each ripple of muscle, every part of my abs and pecs.

My lips explored hers, and I knew, I had won Jade West's heart, finally.

**Sorry, I'm new at this and didn't know how to sort it into chapters, but I'll try and sort it out now :)**

**P.S. if it is sorted into chapters then ignore that note above :D**


End file.
